What tangled webs we weave!
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Edd is issued a challenge, seduce Kevin before homecoming or loose his spot as swim captain.
1. Let the games begin

There were a few things Eddward "Double D" Vincent could say for himself, one thing was that he was completely comfortable in his own skin and with his sexuality. Another thing he knew was that he would never back down from any wager. That was how the head of the Peach Creek swim team accepted the bet that Jimmy laid out for him.

Jimmy flicked a small ball of paper at him, "Double D, are you listening to me?" He smiled around his head gear, "I asked if you had anyone in mind to do to homecoming?"

"No," Edd's face scrunched a bit with confusion as to why his blonde team mate would ask. It was a known fact that Eddward was a bit of a player, he loved seducing straight boys and then dumping them when he got their virginity. "Did you have someone in mind? You know I can get anyone to go out with me."

Jimmy laughed, "Are you so sure about that? Well how about Kevin?" He nodded his head towards the boy sitting at the table with Sarah, they were both leaning over their Chemistry book in what looked like a serious conversation.

Edd contemplated that for a moment, he looked over at the teen for a moment before turning his attention back to Kevin. "He is cute." It wouldn't hurt to at least try to get into his pants. He grinned, "What is the wager? I know that if I get him to say yes I have the pleasure of deflowering him after the dance. But what is in it for you?"

"Well, you would step down at captain next year and give the title to me. You know, nothing too big." He had that sadistic glint in his eye.

Edd almost turned it down, sure he would still be the top of his class even if he stepped down as captain, but he needed this for a scholarship. But as he watched the nerd push up his glasses up his nose he knew, he could have the boy eating out of the palm of his hand. He grinned holding out his hand to the blonde, "It's a deal."

They shook on it and then got back to work on their lab project. Later on during lunch he followed behind the short redhead while he made his escape from the crowded lunch room. It seemed the boy was going to be taking his lunch to the library, he smiled, and he knew that the librarian always used the back office to sleep during the lunch period. That meant if there were no other students there he would be left all alone with the little dork.

He waited a few minutes after Kevin to enter the library, not wanting to give himself away that he was following him. In the hall at least there had been other students the throw him off, when he entered he was pleased to see they would, in fact, be alone! He sauntered up to the table the boy was at, surrounded by open books, "Kevin, right?" He sat down across from him, turning up the wattage in his smile. "I've seen you in a few of my classes, I wondered why we have never talked."

The boy looked up shocked at the fact someone was speaking to him. "I, uh, y-yes, I'm Kevin." He looked uncertain of Edd motives, almost hesitant to be speaking to him. "We have talked before, I think the last thing you said to me was, 'Get out of my way you little twink.' I may be wrong on the name you called me, but it was eighth grade so there have been a few years between that event and now."

Edd frowned, he could not recall that, "Well, I was a bit of a jerk back then." His eyes widened when the nerd scoffed at him, "What? A man cannot change his ways in three years?" He leaned back in the chair, watching the other boys face intently.

"I feel someone cannot change so immensely in only three short years. It would take a huge event, most likely traumatizing, to change you so much." He narrowed his eyes, "What do you want from me? You are the top of the class, so tutoring is out of the question. You must want something."

"You got me, I was talking to my friend Jimmy," He tried to look embarrassed, "He is dating Sarah, your chemistry partner, he feels that we would benefit from a change of partners. You see, he and Sarah have been going through a rough patch and Jimmy wants to work it out with her before homecoming. You know, normal couple stuff. I promise, I will be the perfect gentleman. I won't even try to feel you up, pumpkin." He grinned when the other teen flinched at the nickname.

"Don't call me that," He snapped, "If it is going to benefit Sarah, then I think I can make the sacrifice and suffer through your company for the next few weeks. But I don't want any funny business. One wrong move and you are back with Jimmy. I don't need my grade to suffer because you can't keep it in your pants."

"Scouts honor." He held up to fingers in a mock salute, "Since we will be working so closely over the next few weeks and we live so near each other, why don't we use that to our advantage to get ahead? Let's say you wait around until after my swim practice and I'll drive you home? Then we can compare notes to be sure we are on the same page?" He wanted to make sure Kevin didn't have any time to rethink this agreement, he was going to win this, and he needed to win this. If that meant seducing the little dork through academics, he would try his damnedest to. Being alone at his place with the kid will give him a huge head start to hid goal, because he was sure he knew exactly how to get under his little pumpkins skin.

"I guess that would be agreeable, I will meet you near your call when your practice is done." Kevin said, his tone was dismissive, but that didn't stop Edd from grinning like a fool as he left the redhead alone, anticipating the end of his school day.


	2. Suspicion

Kevin couldn't get Eddward off of his mind the rest of the school day, he wasn't sure if he should tell anyone of their exchange in the library. It wasn't until he was sitting in his AP History class that he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Nazz, can I tell you something? You need to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone… Or freak out on me."

Nazz looked skeptical, "What could you have gotten into that I would freak out? You, Mr. Straight A's, goody two shoes, did you get an A minus or something?" She laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

"No, I've never gotten an A minus… I was approached by Eddward Vincent today…" He cleared his throat, "He wants to be partners in Chemistry… He gave me an excuse about Sarah and Jimmy, but Sarah said that her and Jimmy are just fine, I don't know why he would all of a sudden have interest in talking to me?"

"You don't know?" Nazz asked, "You can't be that oblivious." She scoffed when Kevin looked confused, "Kevin, you are Double D's type. I've only ever seen him with little twinkie boys. You can't sit there and tell me that the thought hadn't crossed your mind? That he may be trying to get in your pants?" The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I say you go for it. I mean, what can it hurt? Well unless he is just fucking with you and it is some cruel joke, but I don't think that is the case. He may be one of the schools biggest assholes but he isn't a complete dick."

Kevin sighed, "I guess you're right..." He had notice that the only guys that Edd had been seen with were those that would be very similar in description to Kevin. Maybe the jock was interested in him and feared his rejection, which would explain the pitiful excuse that was used when he first approached Kevin with the proposition. "Do you think he is sincere? I wouldn't want to find out later after I put myself out there that he just wanted sex from me…"

Nazz spent the rest of the class period convincing Kevin that his he didn't at least try to befriend Edd he would never really know his intentions. So, that is how he found himself waiting for the swimmer out by his car, he had contemplated just taking off and walking home but he didn't want to be seen as a coward.

He jumped when someone cleared their throat behind him, "Oh!" He sighed, "Eddward, I was expecting the wait to be a bit longer. How was your practice?"

The other teen grinned like a cat about to get the cream, "Why pumpkin," He stepped closer, crowding Kevin to the car. "Practice was just wonderful, but all I could think about was getting out here and meeting you. You have made quite the impression on me." With the taller teen's closeness Kevin was almost sure that he was going to lean in and kiss him, but he just stepped away, moved around to the driver's side of the car, and got in. He rolled down the passenger side window, "Are you getting in?" He asked his tone a bit smug.

Kevin was flustered to say the least as he got into the car. The drive to Eddward's house was quiet, they would only comment on things said on the radio, but other than that there was no conversation worth mentioning. It wasn't until they were in Eddward's living room books and notes spread out on the coffee table before Kevin spoke, "So, how far had you and Jimmy gotten before you decided to switch? Sarah and I were working on plotting out a combustion calorimeter."

The taller teen laughed, "So that is what you two were talking about so intently? Jimmy and I didn't get anything done. We talked about Sarah... You know, their 'couple issues'" Kevin rolled his eyes when Edd used air quotes.

"Well, you can look over my notes, Sarah and I were going to start tomorrow, but I guess it will be you and I for this. If you'd like I can leave my note books with you over night and you can return them before class?" He didn't want to stay here much longer. He had a feeling that the other boy would try something untoward if he did.

"Kevin, you know, my parents are not home, and you could always stay the night… It will be fun, we will study, watch movies, and cuddle a little." He grinned sowing off the gap in his teeth, "Or we can conduct another kind of experiment…"

Kevin became extremely uncomfortable at the way the other boy's voice dropped and octave and his tone turned seductive. He was also sure Edd just winked at him. "If I recall you promised that you would be keeping your hands to yourself. Now, if you will excuse me I will be going home now. I expect you to return my notes to me tomorrow in class. With that said he stood, "You gave me your scouts honor..." Before he left he could have sworn Edd said between laughter that he was never really a scout.

After Kevin returned home he went straight to his room, he contemplated most of the night what Eddward's motives could really be. Maybe he was playing a prank. Scamming him like he had when they had been younger and Eddy still lived in town. He couldn't see what was really to gain from befriending him or, from what he had made clear of his intent earlier, seducing him. He would need to talk to Sarah in the morning, they shared the same English class and he was suspecting after Kevin's questioning yesterday she would have interrogated her boyfriend about the lie. As he dozed off there was a small part of him that wanted Eddward's intentions to be pure… He wanted the boy to like him for the sake of liking him. Was that too much to ask?


	3. Play ball

Edd couldn't stay focused throughout his morning classes, he was having second thoughts on whether or not he should go through with this. He did admit that the little ginger was everything he looked for in a guy, he was smart and could hold conversation without boring the jock. Maybe if he won this bet he would make a serious go at him. Ask him out and really try for a relationship…

When he entered the science lab he felt the heavy glare of Sarah where she was setting up her work station with Jimmy, Edd couldn't help but laugh at the miserable look on the blonde's face. "So," He said loudly startling his new partner into dropping the book he was removing from his bag. "Are you ready to experiment?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the smaller teen, lowering his tone to sound seductive.

"Maybe in your wildest dreams…" Kevin stopped and tapped his finger on his chin exaggeratedly, "No, you know, not even then would I do what you are suggesting."

Edd pulled an innocent face, "So we are not going to be working together in the name of science?" He batted his eyes at the smaller teen, laughing when Kevin scoffed in disgust. "Seriously, let's get to work."

The worked the rest of the class period in silence, only speaking to each other when necessary. "Eddward," Kevin spoke about five minutes before the bell rang, "If you would like to work further on this project, I am free to do so after school… And over the weekend." He looked away, as if embarrassed.

"You really want to spend more time with me?" Edd's smile was sly, he couldn't help it, and the sight of the little dork's blush did things to him that could be deemed inappropriate. From the way the smaller teen was reacting to his blatant flirting his seduction wouldn't be as difficult as first assumed, "Would you like to study at my house again? Or would you like home field adventive?"

"If you would like to give me a ride home, my parents are away for the weekend and we would be able to study uninterrupted. Not that I am worried about much interruption at your house, I would just feel more comfortable in my own home." That last part came out in a flustered jumble of words.

"Whatever you want, pumpkin," Edd winked, relishing in that bush again. "Your wish is my command." He didn't get a response, the dork just rolled his eyes and left.

Edd's day passed quickly, his classes flying by, all he could think about was what he wanted to do to that little ginger once they got to his house. Sure, it would start off like a normal study session, then he would suggest they take a break for a bit, granted they had all weekend to work on this project together. He would then suggest that they watch a movie, something that he could convince the little nerd to snuggle in close.

He grinned to himself as he made his way to his car later on, upping the wattage when he saw the short redhead standing there, waiting for him. "Greetings pumpkin," He leaned in close, almost pressing the dork against the car. A repeat of what he had done the day before, he reached around him to unlock the passenger's side door. "I hope you weren't waiting long." He liked how flustered the kid got with the closeness. He moved away, walking around the car and getting into the driver's seat.

He didn't have to tease the boy to get in, "I, I was not waiting too overly long." He was blushing, Edd smiled, this was going to be a cake walk.

"Good," Edd set off, the drive was not a long one, and soon they pulled into Kevin's driveway. "Now," He said as they go out of the car, "We have all weekend to work together. Where shall we begin?" He walked behind the smaller teen, entering the house after him. It was clean but the inside looked nothing how he had imagined it. Nothing like it had looked when they were younger and Edd would torment him along with Ed and Eddy.

"I would think we should start with the components. Why don't you go to the living room through there and I will make us a snack." Kevin smiled at him before heading off.

Edd grinned again, all he could think about as he spread out their books and notes was how easy it was going to be to get to at least first base tonight, second if he was lucky… And Edd had always been a lucky sort of guy.


	4. Friends that study together

Kevin made his escape to the kitchen almost as soon as he could, talking to Nazz earlier about giving the boy a chance had his anxiety up. He wanted to get to studying as soon as possible, needing the distraction from his nerves. But he just needed to take a moment away from Edd, the taller teen had been looking at him like he was mana in the desert and he was a starving man. So he set to making them a snack, a veggie tray, they could use something healthy and light.

"So," He said a few minutes later when he walked into the living room holding the tray, "Are you ready to start?" He placed the try in the middle of the coffee table before sitting on the floor next to the taller boy.

"Ready." The dark haired boy said, his tone had taken on a sticky sweetness to it. They worked for two hours, it was actually pleasant, and Eddward did get a bit too close at times. That would cause a heat to spread across his face and spread down his neck. "I don't know about you, pumpkin, but I'm pooped!" The larger of the two said after a while, he gave an over-exaggerated yawn and stretch as if to prove his point. "Why don't we take a bit of a break? Maybe watch some TV? A movie?"

"A movie would be a great way to unwind after such a long study session. What would you like to watch?" Kevin asked stretching is arms above his head, then rubbing his stiff neck.

"Do you have anything scary? I love scary movies." Edd grinned at the smaller teen, standing to move over to the couch, "That is if you aren't too afraid of them."

Kevin frowned, he disliked horror; he preferred to watch educational movies, something that he could learn from. "We should have some horror movies… My dad likes them." He got up walking to the shelf. "Stephen King's It should be proficient, I think." He smiled, putting the DVD into the player, he grabbed the remote before he sat down next to the jock.

Kevin felt like a bit chicken, as the movie went on he would inch closer and closer to the boy sitting next to him. By the end he had his face practically buried in the larger teen's chest. He almost cried at one point, he was not a fan of clown nor was he a fan of large spiders. "Pumpkin," He could feel the words rumbling in the larger teen's chest as he said them, "It's over…" He chuckled, tightening the arm that had snaked its way around Kevin's waist. "Are you doing okay?" His question held a bit of a laugh to it.

"I.. I'm fine, I just don't like those types of movies," Kevin looked up at the taller boy. His breath caught in his throat at the look in those blue eyes. "Wh-what's wrong?" He asked right before Edd leaned in and kissed him.

Kevin was so shocked that he didn't close his eyes, he just sat there wide eyed as he felt the other teen's lips moving against his. The feel of a wet tongue caused him to gasp, and the other boy took that opportunity to delve his tongue into the red head's mouth. Kevin was frozen, he didn't know what to do… So he closed his eyes and let Edd kiss him, letting out a contented sound when the other boy urged his tongue into action. This was his first kiss, he would have never expected to be with Eddward Vincent, star swimmer and captain of the team, bad boy, and tormentor of his child hood.

Edd pulled away and Kevin let out a sound that was something akin to a whine. But the other boy just moved down to pepper kisses along his neck, grazing his teeth on the skin over his pulse. The gentle suckle caused him to moan, and the sound of his own voice snapped him out of the daze the kiss had put him in.

"Edd," He moaned out, pushing at his shoulders, "Eddward!" He said again this time more insistently when the other boy suckled particularly hard. "What are you doing?"

"I thought…" Edd's voice was impossibly rough, "You wanted to, you just looked so cute and I couldn't resist. Did you not like it?"

Kevin thought for a moment about lying, telling Edd that he didn't liked it, but he did… He wanted to do it again. "No, I liked it…" He couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Maybe a little too much." Kevin had never been one to struggle with his sexuality, he had known since he was young that he was gay, but Eddward was bad for him. He would only bring him heartache and in the long run pain. That didn't stop him from wanting the dark haired delinquent, he was not one to be physical but he wanted him on that level.

"Good," The other teen growled out, then he swooped in for another kiss. Kevin recovered more quickly this time. Kissing back, opening his mouth when prompted by the other boy's searching tongue. He moaned into Edd's mouth, they needed to stop before this went any further. That thought was at the back of his mind, but it came screaming to the forefront what he felt the jock's hand moving along his thigh to rest on his hip, fingers spread to touch the skin under the bottom edge of his shirt.

"St-stop." He jerked his head back, "I think that is enough for one day… You have to leave."

"Leave?" The other boy sounded genuinely confused, Kevin gave him that. Maybe it had been a heat of the moment thing, and his intentions were pure. He hadn't planned to seduce him, just study and work on their science project. And when they tired of that he had really wanted to watch a movie and be friendly… "But we were enjoying ourselves." Eddward's grin made Kevin doubt his thoughts just seconds ago… "Fine, fine, I can see that I have overstepped my bounds. I will leave, why don't we pick up where we left off tomorrow," He gave a sly smile at Kevin's obvious misinterpretation, "Our project that is… Although, I wouldn't be too opposed to continuing whatever we have going on between us." Without another word he stood, then left. He left Kevin alone, to think about what he meant.

Clearly Eddward was just trying to get a rise out of him, he would just need to work harder on not letting that happen. He sighed, turning off the TV and lights in the living room, he locked the door before heading upstairs to go to bed.


End file.
